


[podfic] Precious Illusion

by lotesse



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back to life but things aren't quite the way he left them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Precious Illusion

26:50 minutes  
dl [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/precious-illusion)

original text [here ](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/130927.html#cutid1)


End file.
